A Fox Huntin' We will Go
by Triforce Knight
Summary: Come one! Come all! There will be gifts for all in the fox hunt! A new chapter up! R+R!
1. Default Chapter

A Fox Huntin' We will Go  
  
By: Triforce Knight  
Triforce Knight: *Blows into microphone* Hello? Is this thing on?  
  
Narrator: Yes, and we're on!  
  
T.K- O.O  
  
N- Alrighty then! Let's get this started! Ahem... WELCOME AUTHORS, AUTORESSES, AND REVIEWERS!  
  
T.K- I'm standing here today on the grounds of Hogwarts to introduce a new show, "A Fox Huntin' We will Go". The point of this show is to find the "fox" of your choice. We will even be allowed to broadcast this without interference, because Professor Dumbledore has been kind enough to enable our cameras to film.  
  
N- Also, for some even more fun, Dumbledore has even given us permission to travel back in time for some certain "foxes".  
  
T.K- So, send us your review, to inform us which "fox" you would like. 


	2. Just a Further Explanation

Triforce Knight: *playing what appears to be a claw game, but the monitor is showing a piece of parchment on a desk* Come on... come on...  
  
Tri's Muse: Well, while she's busy with-  
  
T.K- NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! IT'S MOCKING ME!!!!!!!!  
  
T.M- As I was saying, (before I was interrupted) sad to say we got only one review, but thank you Harwood Honey for reviewing.  
  
T.K- And I'm sorry for not being clear with the first sentence. The "fox" means, the Harry Potter character of your choice, and lets just say, if your person catches the "fox" then he/she (but mostly he) will be your slave for a month.  
  
T.M- So, let's have the reviews roll in, so we can get this fic started.  
  
T.K- Yep!  
  
T.M- By the way Tri, what was that parchment?  
  
T.K- The legal rights to Harry Potter, and Harry Potter related products. 


	3. Rules, Equipment, and an Almost Early St...

Disclaimer: *Still trying to get legal rights to Harry Potter* I still don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 1- Rules, Equipment, and an Almost Early Starter  
  
[Alexandra, PrincessWitch, Wolfe, and Slone file into the Astronomy Tower, which has a lot of computers, monitors, and people paying close attention to them]  
  
Triforce Knight: *Looking at the "fox" hunters* Hello, and welcome!  
  
Cigam: Today, on "A Fox Huntin' We will Go", we will be providing everyone with the essential equipment for their foxhunt.  
  
T.K- I should also have warned all of you that there is a limit to how many "foxes" you can have. You only get ooooonnnnnnnneeeeeeee *shrugs* Oh well, I can't blame you all for my mistake, so I'll let you keep your amounts of "foxes". Cigam, help the contestants with their things.  
  
[Cigam hands bags to the contestants, realizing that one is missing]  
  
C- Uuuuummmmmm, Triforce Knight...  
  
T.K- Not know, I'm busy... Well, your equipment is as follows: a wand, school uniform, a broomstick (it'll come in handy to a few of you), Invisibility Cloaks, copies of the Maurder's Map, and the ability to transform into any animal you desire.  
  
C- But Tri-  
  
T.K- Not now. Anyway, I should warn you all, that by giving me your review for which "fox(s)" you want, you have also given me the right to use you anyway I so well please... wait a minute, weren't there five of you?  
  
C- That's what I've been trying to tell you, Music's missing.  
  
T.K- WHAT?! WHERE THE F*@#%$ IS SHE?!  
  
Random monitor watcher: Uh, ma'am there's a little dot on here labeled Music, who is moving very quickly toward the dungeons.  
  
T.K- WHAT?! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! *Snaps fingers, and disappears into a cloud of smoke*  
  
*****Down in the dungeons*****  
  
Music: I'mgoingtogethim I'mgoingtogethim Snapeismine!  
  
Triforce Knight: *Pulling Music back by the ear* And where do you think your going?  
  
M- A walk?  
  
T.K- I don't think so *Snaps fingers, and disappears back to headquarters*.  
  
*****At HQ*****  
  
T.K- Okay, now that everyone is here, I must go over one rule, YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO HORDE YOUR FOX ALL TO YOURSELF!  
  
Everyone Else- *Thinking* Crap!  
  
Music- Then why do you have Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, and a young Lucius Malfoy chained to the wall?  
  
T.K- Pay no attention to the men in the closet.  
  
Cigam- T.K, I noticed that the ladies have asked for pretty much the same guys.  
  
T.K- That's right, and as I said in the first chapter that I have a time machine, so I can send one group of people to the Maurder's Time, while others stay here, in the present.  
  
C- How are you going to decide each groups?  
  
T.K- Very simple, I will do it with a coin toss.  
  
C- But you have three people who want Remus (I really didn't know that Remus was such a ladies man).  
  
T.K- Then, I will just have to have one not have Remus. I have the lists as follows:  
  
Maurder's Time:  
  
Wolfe- Sirius, and Remus (No James)  
  
Music- Snape  
  
Slone- James  
Present:  
  
Alexandra- Draco  
  
PrincessWitch- Remus  
T.K- Well, now it's time to shove you all off *Pushes Wolfe, Music, and Slone into time machine*, and to end this chapter, and remember I'm am looking for more "fox" hunters (one per person, or else I'll choose at random who you will have). Now press that little box...  
  
Right...  
  
Down...  
  
There...  
  
I I I  
  
I I I  
  
I I I  
  
\/ \/ \/ 


	4. Near Misses and Direct Hits

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 2- Near Misses, and Direct Hits  
  
Triforce Knight: Welcome all to a new chapter to "A Fox Huntin' We will Go", some people will be getting their foxes, while others won't... yet. Also, to some of you who are wondering why Wolfe got two foxes and others didn't, I explained it before, I HAD NO CHOICE WHAT-SO-EVER, I FLIPPED A COIN TO DECIDE WHO GOT WHAT, I CANNOT CHANGE PROBABILITY!  
  
Cigam: What the boss is trying to say is that she's only human.  
  
T.K- *banging head on convenient wall* *muttering* Nobody reads the fine print, NOBODY!  
  
C- Okay, on with the show!  
  
***Past, in the Maurders seventh year***  
  
[James and Sirius are on their way to quidditch practice]  
  
Sirius: So, James, what's this years plan for battle tactics, I mean Quidditch training.  
  
James: I have a pretty good feeling about this year, we're going to win the Quidditch House Cup.  
  
S- Like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that...  
  
J- Okay, I get your point, but I think that Slytherin are up to something.  
  
S- Like last year, and the year before-  
  
J- Shut up Sirius!  
  
[Suddenly, two eagle owls swoop down, tear part of their quidditch but miss their targets]  
  
James- The school should ban those bloody things.  
  
Sirius- Yeah, their getting to be a nuisance.  
  
[In the library, Remus is busy working on his Charms report, too busy to pay attention to the lurking shadow]  
  
Remus- I don't really see the point to this. I really need some fresh air.  
  
[Stands up, walks over to a window and opens it, not noticing that a pair of hands is snatching his supplies, or that there is a net being placed on his chair. By the time he comes back, he's too tired to noticed anything]  
  
Remus- I really should ask Lily to help me with this- wait a minute, where exactly is- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[The net works, as he's pulled up into a bundle, which is dragged off by Wolfe]  
  
*** At headquarters, aka the Astronomy Tower***  
  
Random worker- Uh boss? Cigam? Wolfe has caught one of her foxes.  
  
T.K- Really?! Well, that just leaves Sirius, Snape, and James.  
  
C- And Draco, and older Remus.  
  
T.K- *Whapping Cigam upside the head* Shut up!  
  
***Present, hallway leading to the Slytherin common room***  
  
Draco- Stupid Saint Potter, stupid Weasley, stupid Granger, always bragging about how good Griffindor is. BAH! Slytherin is the best.  
  
Strange voice, amazingly sounding like Lexi- Ddddddrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaccccccoooooo, Ddddddddrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaccccccoooooo.  
  
D- Who are you?  
  
S.V- IIIIIIIIIII aaaaaaaammmmmmm yyyyyyyyoooooouuuuuuurrrrrrrr dddddddrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaammmmmmm gggggiiiiiiirrrrrrrllllllll.  
  
D- Where are you?  
  
S.V- Right here! *A suit of armor comes up behind Draco, and knocks him out cold* AH HA HA HA! Your mine Malfoy!  
  
[At HQ, again]  
  
Cigam- Boss! Lexi snagged Malfoy!  
  
T.K- Yes, yes I know.  
  
C- But boss, she knocked a valued character out cold.  
  
T.K- Yeah, I know, don't you remember that I said "use any means necessary to get your fox"?  
  
C- Yeah, but-  
  
T.K- *Hits Cigam* Shut up, you've been getting too cocky for a second in command *leaps on Cigam, and starts beating him up*  
  
Cheesy Announcer Guy- Well, that's all there is to this chapter, so join us next time for "A Fox Huntin' We will Go".  
  
T.K- C.A.G?! What are YOU doing here?! Get back to my Original Fiction!  
  
C.A.G- You haven't updated for so long, so I thought(you have to read my original fiction to get this irony) "Why don't I come over here where the action is"?  
  
T.K- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Some People are Getting Their Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the people who have agreed to participate in this "fox hunt".  
  
Chapter 3- Some People are Getting Their Wishes Granted  
  
[In the Astronomy Tower, aka Headquarters.]  
  
Triforce Knight: Hello, and welcome. There are more things to see on "A Fox Huntin' We will Go". Also, there are no such things as late entries, if there are, than there will be more chapters.  
  
Cigam: But shouldn't you be working on your others stories too?  
  
T.K- I want to finish one more story before I work on others.  
  
C- I'm so glad you've sorted out your priorities.  
  
T.K- *snigger*  
  
*****Past, Hogwarts, Boys Shower room*****  
  
James- *singing* A hunka' hunka' burnin' love! A hunka' hunka' burnin'- WAIT A MOMENT! WHERE'S MY SHAMPOO?! *starts fumbling around*  
  
[With the soap in his eyes, James is unaware that someone else is in the room with him, leaving the person free to put some sort of substance in his shampoo, then disappears, via invisibility cloak] [Sirius enters soon after]  
  
Sirius- Say James.  
  
[James, who was looking under a sink, was startled at his friend's voice, resulting in]  
  
*WHAM*  
  
James- *rubbing forehead* What do you want Sirius?  
  
Sirius- Just found out. Professor Firen (the previous Potions Master) just gave Remus a detention.  
  
James- WHAT?! WHY?!  
  
Sirius- He's the head of Slytherin, does he have to have a reason?  
  
James- Okay, just give me a moment, have you seen my shampoo?  
  
Sirius- You mean the one in the stall you were just in?  
  
[James looks over into the stall that he was taking his shower in, and spots his shampoo bottle, right on the little rack that was eye height with him]  
  
James- Yeah.  
  
Sirius- *looks at his pal strangely* Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhhhttttttt.  
  
[Sirius leaves, by backing out of the room, keeping both eyes on his friend] [James continues taking his shower, and when he finishes, he put his clothes on and starts to head to the Griffindor tower]  
  
Snape- Potter.  
  
James- Severus.  
  
Snape- Now, what would a Griffindor be doing hear.  
  
James- Why don't you... *slumps into an unconscious heap*  
  
Mysterious Voice- Thank you sleeping powder.  
  
Snape- You're lucky I stopped him, or else he might be at the tower already.  
  
[Snape turns to see the spirited authoress Slone]  
  
Slone- *picks up the unconscious body of James* Thank you Severus, even though I'm not the person to reward you.  
  
Snape- Oh? So I'm going to be rewarded? By who?  
  
Slone- You'll find out soon enough.  
  
[Slone pulls the invisibility cloak over herself and James, and walks off]  
  
*****At the Astronomy Tower*****  
  
Cigam- Boss? Slone just got James.  
  
Triforce Knight- Excellent! *looks over to readers* Our numbers are dwindling down, and if we don't get more people to review soon, we'll be doing one capture a chapter. We'll end this chapter here. Also, Slone, hope you like how you captured James, you told me how you wanted to, I just added in the details. Well, ciao!  
  
C- Bye everyone! ^_^  
  
T.K- *hits C over the head with a frying pan* Quiet lackey!  
  
C- X_X 


End file.
